


A Moment of Blue

by StabbyFacedCat



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Planet, Asari - Freeform, Ashley is a Xenophobe, Betrayal, Drop Ships, F/F, First Kiss, First Mating Meld, Geth, Geth Attack, Healing, Humans, Krogans, Mass Effect 1, Med-Bay, Mind Meld, Prothean Ruins, Quarians, Romance, SSV Normandy, The Normandy, Turians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StabbyFacedCat/pseuds/StabbyFacedCat
Summary: One of her own crew, someone she thought she could trust decides to make a decision on a backwater planet that puts another purposefully in harm’s way out of nothing more than their phobia of alien species, Commander Jane Shepard and the young Prothean expert Liara T’Soni find more than their share of moments afterwards to allow what is budding between them to grow.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Dangerous Decisions

Quiet chatter between the shuttle pilot and Joker was all that broke the silence that surrounded the three beings who sat in the back, their heading was a swift path for the SSV Normandy. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams sat separate from the notorious Commander Jane Shepard; first human granted Spectre status from the Citadel Council, and Dr. Liara T’Soni an archaeologist and expert on the extinct alien race known as the Protheans. She would not meet the scowling gaze of the Commander, knowing well why she was receiving such a look of roiling anger. No, instead she kept her own gaze secured out the small window cradling the side of her bleeding head the dull ache within it a welcome distraction from her thoughts.

While the mission certainly had its fair share of danger and all three of them had ended up with wounds from the sudden appearance of a Geth dropship, her head wound was the worst of her own and it was Shepard who had been the one who had given it to her. But not without great reason either, Williams had knowingly thrown Liara into open ground for a clear shot a Geth shock-trooper during the midst of the battle; if Shepard hadn’t seen it herself there was no doubt that the young Asari would have ended up another victim of their growing war with the Turian rogue ex-Spectre Saren Arterius and the formidably terrifying Reapers.

While Liara was barely into her maidenhood at the age of 106, she was already a strong biotic; perhaps even more so than Alenko given time, the battle between the dozen Geth had drawn out longer than it should have. She had spent most of her energy shielding the Gunnery Chief and the Commander throwing in singularities while the two humans shot out round after round from their assault rifles and pistols from behind what scarce cover had been available.

It was no secret aboard the Normandy that Williams had little love for any of the other alien species that inhabited the Milky Way, so much so that other humans in the crew had labelled her a xenophobe, but there was a difference between putting her dislike into words and those words turning into actions; and her actions that day had drawn a line that Commander Shepard could not ignore. Especially so when it put another member of her squad in direct danger as it had.

Liara’s armour-generated shields, ones that were always more in place as a safety precaution were already failing by the time she felt herself being shoved harshly from out of the meagre safety of a fallen tree. They’d been sweeping the area of a small gulley on a not so routine mission, it was supposed to be in and out, quick and clean…until the dropship entered and left them bottle-necked with limited cover, no place to turn back without being slaughtered in their attempt to flee and a Geth filled fire-fight on their hands ahead of them. Like most Asari she relied on her biotics whenever she’d found herself in a troublesome situation, though she had her own weapon the young maiden had barely used it, another precaution she was grateful for.

Until now they’d been all she ever really needed. This mission was meant to be safe enough where Shepard was happy to take her along, especially after the last mission; especially after Peak 15 on Noveria. This mission was a backwater planet, it was void of any outside habitants save for a set of Prothean ruins she’d heard about, and the Commander had expressed interest in allowing Liara to check them out after their mission.

Now however the Asari maiden sat all but cradled within Commander’s lap, Shepard’s right hand firmly pressing down on a bullet wound that yet seeped fresh blood through the torn fabric of an Alliance shirt she kept tucked away on the shuttle, her left hand holding the Asari close to her in a most protective manner- one that Liara quietly chastised herself for finding it comforting and intimidating. While she knew the scowl wasn’t directed at her, the anger that she could see in the Shepard’s eyes the energy of it she felt pulsing from the human’s body was something she wished never to ever have fall upon her own person.

When the shuttle punched through the exosphere, pain jolted through her thigh and try as she might Liara couldn’t bite back the whimper that escaped her mouth because of it. The Commander’s face turned from boring an angry hole in the back of the Gunnery Chief’s head downwards to her, deep concern instantly replacing her anger as she looked to the maiden. “Liara? It’s ok, we’ll be aboard the Normandy soon and Doctor Chakwas will patch you up, good as new, I promise.” Her reassuring smile was somewhat infectious, through the pain Liara couldn’t help but return it, more so when she felt the Shepard’s arm tighten a little more firmly about her back as she spoke.

“I’m alright Commander, really.” She replied softly, her own reassurance a little lacking in comparison but the flicker of affection that she caught within the human’s eyes when she spoke made Liara dip her face from view moments after hoping that Shepard didn’t notice the deepening of blue across her cheeks. Nevertheless against the voices of protest in the back of her mind, she allowed herself to lean ever so slightly into Shepard’s body, relaxing in the warm strength that the Asari found herself wrapped in since boarding the shuttle at the emergency evacuation coordinates.

 _“Normandy to evac shuttle, your eta is two minutes. Chakwas is waiting for you in the docking bay and additional crew are standing by Commander, see you soon.”_ Joker’s voice cut through the moment and Liara felt Shepard tense back into ‘Commander’ mode. Little did they know until the shuttle had safely docked and its door lifted open that the additional crew standing by happened to be the rest of the rag-tag ground squad Shepard had rounded up since the attack on Eden Prime; which consisted of Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko- Alliance marine and human sentinel, Garrus Vakarian- Turian and ex C-Sec officer, Tali’Zora a young Quarian on her Pilgrimage, and Urdnot Wrex- Krogan bounty hunter and mercenary, also last among the few Battle Masters left in the Milky Way.

Ashley was first out of the shuttle, instantly headed off by Wrex who loomed above her giving a long intimidating growl of displeasure as he crossed his arms while blocking her path of escape towards med-bay. They’d all heard over the open comms what went on and not one of the other squad members were at all happy with her. Alenko Stepped forwards turning her abruptly about before placing her in cuffs paying no heed to the fact she was wounded herself, he lead her off towards the back of the cargo hold with Wrex ever watchful at his back. This left room for Garrus and Tali to offer help to Shepard with Liara, but Shepard both stubbornly and protectively shook her head refusing to let Liara from her grasp even as she wobbled slightly on exhausted legs carrying the maiden out of the shuttle. Garrus just flared his mandibles at the Commander’s stubbornness while Tali smiled knowingly behind her mask.

“Quickly Shepard, get her into med-bay, it looks like the bullet went straight through but I want to make sure that it hasn’t done any damage that cannot be fixed here…it’s a ninety two hour trip back to the Citadel otherwise.” Doctor Chakwas ordered, stopping the pair briefly though not bothering to try and wrestle the young maiden from the obviously determined Commander’s hold. She’d spent many months now watching the human come and go through med-bay to see the archaeologist quite regularly since the team had rescued her from Geth within the Prothean catacombs on Therum. She knew there was something else other than simple friendship and comradery forming between the two.

While most of the ship’s crew merely attested this as the Commander’s way of procuring insight for the larger mission ahead. Plus the fact that not only did Dr. Liara T’Soni happened to be the daughter to the late Matriarch Benezia- a known associate to the rogue Spectre Saren. But the fact that he was after the Conduit…a Prothean artefact that would aid him and the Reapers in their goal to wipe out all life within the Milky Way and beyond. It made sense to them that the human Spectre spent time with the Asari maiden like she did.

However, for her small squad that had often shared missions with the pair on ground and spent time in the mess hall during meals, or within the cargo bay for training and mission-prep…they too noticed how closely their typically level-headed, yet driven Commander and the shy but eager Prothean expert were growing.

Shepard tried her best to remain professional for the sake of the crew she ran her ship and those aboard the Normandy with the efficient Alliance military protocols that she’d been kept to all her life. But now being a Spectre and having no rules by which she was bound to; that she actually needed to abide by outside of the Citadel itself, had let the Commander turn a blind-eye to the meaningless small things. All she asked of the crew and her squad was that they did their jobs, owned what mistakes may be made and never questioned her authority or orders. She kept Liara to the same standards as the rest of them, though technically the Asari wasn’t tied to the Alliance military or the Citadel either by any means.

No matter her Spectre status, her military background held fast to her being ‘Jane Shepard’ and ‘Commander Shepard’ when they were needed. But right now as much a she was meant to be Commander Shepard…she was teetering on the edge between actually acting as _Commander_ for the sake of her squad member, and acting as Jane for the sake that it was Liara. Against everything she’d had drilled into her in already whirl-winded career within the Alliance, Shepard had an incredible soft spot for the young Asari maiden, and not once had she given second thought as to whether she should have or not.

Inside med-bay Shepard still refused to relinquish Liara into the Doctor’s capable hands, until of course Chakwas threatened her with an extra jab of a rather large needle, she’d already given the pair a shot of antibiotics to ward off threat of infection mere seconds after they stepped through the doors, Shepard had been too distracted with carrying Liara so the Doctor took the opportunity to get it done quickly; knowing Shepard wouldn’t drop the young maiden even with her fear of needles. Still an instinctual moment of panic brought on by this threat had set aside her stubborn protectiveness and she gingerly placed the maiden down on one of the examination table, she remained hovering nevertheless, and the only reason Chakwas hadn’t told her to wait outside of med-bay was because no matter her bluff with further shots she knew Shepard wouldn’t budge even if she threatened again with several more; also because she needed help to remove Liara’s armour to properly examine the damage done.

The Commander did as instructed even with her cheeks turning the most comical shade of red when it sunk into her brain that she’d essentially be stripping the Asari maiden of all but her underwear, she barely spoke save to acknowledge the Doctors orders and to apologize to Liara when removing her armour meant dragging it across the open wound on her thigh. Liara simply shook her head and offered reassuring smiles through pain-clenched lips in reply, hoping Shepard didn’t take note of the fact she wasn’t the only one blushing profusely at being stripped. It was not Shepard’s fault any of this had happened. In fact she was glad the Commander had stayed and helped, it gave her the strength she needed to remain resilient to the tears she’d held down since leaving the human’s embrace. Losing that touch made her have to focus on the pain that coursed through her body and the reasons behind it.

Doctor Chakwas in the meantime had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep from beaming a grin at the pair acting like two flustered teenagers all the while she assessed the young maiden’s wound…or rather wounds, she’d only been told second hand by Garrus while they’d been waiting what had happened. She’d be sure to remind the Commander to pack extra medi-gel on future missions, normally it was Shepard who came into med-bay with burns and bullet or plasma wounds, knife cuts, or gravel scrapes from getting much too close in combat.

Shepard resumed her place at the Asari maiden’s side barely an arm’s length away once Liara’s armour was off and the good Doctor was free to do as was needed. The emotions that drew across her face as Doctor Chakwas murmured aloud on what damage she could see, and what additionally was produced through scans via her omnitool found, shifted from worry to anger, back to worry. Then to frustration and finally to guilt, Liara happened to gaze up at Shepard and caught the guilt-laden look upon the Commander’s features, instantly reached for the human’s hand offering a one sided smile as her azure blue eyes filled with nothing but gratified trust met with the emerald-green of Shepard’s.

Absent minded Shepard drew closer and their fingers laced together when Chakwas began cleaning the bullet wound, she packed it with medi-gel, sutured both sides and carefully bandaged it before talking. “You’ll need to avoid putting pressure on that leg for a while. At least until the nerves and muscles begin to mend, the wound is sealed and I can take the stitches out. Keep them clean and apply medi-gel every twelve hours for the first couple of days.” She told the Asari maiden who nodded and thanked her softly.

The Doctor didn’t even need to tell Shepard what was required of her, the Commander begrudgingly removed her hand from Liara’s and was already peeling herself from her own armour after the first disapproving look when Chakwas turned her attention to her. Well aware that there was more than one set of eyes wandering over her form as she stood as equally undressed as the young maiden who sat now in reverent awe of the firmly toned human form before her. Shepard had minor bruising along her lower back and down part of her left side where she’d hit a outcrop of rocks after being flung from a stray grenade when she’d gone to help Liara back to safety, it was joined by dirt-filled scrapes and a shallow plasma burn along her right upper arm from a Geth’s gun had found its way between her own armours faltering shield; Chakwas already noticed the Commander had mind enough to apply a small amount of medi-gel onto that at least.

A quick scan to ensure there was no broken bones or inside damage and Doctor Chakwas merely shook her head and sighed. “Shepard I trust I can leave you to help finish cleaning the rest of those minor cuts and abrasions on you both. I’m sure you know where to find everything by now?” The remark came out a little more edged that intended. “Please make sure Liara gets some rest- somewhere comfortable, there are additional painkillers in the cupboard beside my desk if her wound causes too much discomfort. Now if you’ll excuse me I do have one other to _tend_ to.” Doctor Chakwas said as she picked up her mobile med-kit and made for the elevator down to the cargo bay where one Gunnery Chief sat under the unblinking eyes of a pissed off Krogan Battle Master.

Shepard had only stood slightly open-mouthed though no words would come from it, one hand rubbing the back of her neck in the tell-tale nervous gesture she had as she watched the Doctor retreat out of med-bay, had it not been for the knowing smirk she saw Chakwas give her as she turned to leave the Commander wouldn’t now be so overly self-aware of the situation she was left in. She swore payback to the Doctor one day even as an understanding smile crossed her face when she finally ushered her suddenly tensed body to turn back to the still silent Asari maiden behind her.


	2. Healing Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you all ready to read a chapter of Jane Shepard being an over-protectively useless doting lesbian?  
> I hope you are...to those who have begun to follow my own journey with this Femshep and Liara ship, enjoy!

Shepard had felt many things in her lifetime but when her gaze settled on Liara; who had managed to tear her own gaze from the Commander’s form mere seconds before she had fully turned her way, nerves twisted deep in the Commander’s stomach. Silence threatening to make them worse so Shepard crossed to Doctor Chakwas medical cabinets and swiftly raided them for supplies- antibacterial solution, clean swabs, some gauze wrap for her arm and extra packets of medi-gel. She was trying to busy her now over-active mind as she piled these into a small metal surgical dish. She made her way back to the examination table that the Asari maiden remained perched upon, the sharp metal on metal sound of the dish startled Liara from her intent floor-gazing when Shepard placed it beside her on the table.

“Sorry...” Shepard said softly as she took her medical hoard from the dish so she could half fill it with the antibacterial solution, dipping a swab into it with one hand she then reached down to take Liara’s hand in her other and began gently cleaning away the dried blood and dirt from the Asari’s knuckles. Liara watched her do this drawing in a sharp breath when the solution bit in under her softly-scaled skin. Again apology was given, Shepard stopping momentarily when Liara lifted her eyes, forehead furrowed a little indignantly.

“Commander, why do you keep apologizing to me when you’ve done nothing wrong?” She asked giving no pause for a response just yet. “And why do you tend to me like you do, I mean I-I know Doctor Chakwas said for you to do so, but it’s really not necessary. I am more than capable of all this myself…” Liara trailed off when a fresh twinge of pain rushed from her raw knuckles when Shepard applied a clean swab.

Her answers did not come straight away, in fact Shepard waited until she could see nothing but royal blue skin scattered with lighter blue scales that reflected in the halogen lights of med-bay, only a few small cuts where fresh blood welled now dared mar such beauty. “I apologize because none of this should have happened. I apologize because I’m a Spectre and the Commanding officer of this ship, and it’s part of my duty to ensure that my crew and my ground squad are kept safe to the best of my abilities…but today I failed in that duty.” She breathed out all at once, feeling bitter anger rising in her before she willed it down and applied some medi-gel to the cuts. “I do this…because I feel I should, because I want to, to make sure you’re alright, _really_ alright.” Shepard added in a softer tone, their eyes meeting one another again and though she was finished attending to Liara’s wounds her body still refused to remove itself from close proximity to the Asari maiden’s.

Confusion wavered across Liara’s face, she didn’t understand the last reply Commander Shepard had given her, clearly she could see that she was indeed alright. She was still alive, albeit wounded, but even Doctor Chakwas noted the Asari would heal given time _‘Oh, Goddess. Why do I feel like such a senseless maiden whenever the Commander talks to me...’_ Liara thought to herself as realization struck her that she had taken the Commander’s meaning too literally, it made her blush more intensely than she had when her eyes continued to betray her- keeping her gaze locked onto the human’s form while the Doctor had been seeing to Shepard.

It took her a short time to sort through her emotions, to find the correct words to put to what she felt about what had occurred during the mission. Appearing lost in her thoughts at this, and knowing Liara often required time to think on replies when it came to emotions Shepard took the opportunity to draw in the maiden’s features. Not that she hadn’t done so hundreds of times since she had first laid eyes upon her trapped in the Prothean energy field on Therum, but each time she stole wayward glances in Liara’s direction, even briefly Commander Shepard found something new that drove the breath from her lungs and made her forget that she was the commanding officer aboard a military vessel.

She’d never admit it openly but since the young maiden had come aboard the Normandy, blue had definitely become even more of her favourite colour. In her late teens Shepard had always had a thing for the Asari people, they appealed to her in ways she couldn’t put into words. There was a beauty about them that no other species, even her own, could compare with. But Liara, Liara had become something entirely different altogether. The Commander liked talking with her the most out of all those in the squad members; save for perhaps Vakarian. But that liking was because they shared equal passion about guns. No it was the solid fascination in the Protheans alone boggled the Shepard’s mind that only scraped the surface of her feeling so drawn to Liara. She knew Asari could live well over a thousand years but the deep well of knowledge Liara already held was nothing short of astounding to the human.

It wasn’t just catching up after missions to talk about the extinct race to help further their cause that Commander Shepard swiftly grew to enjoy, it was the small talk between them, the curiosity each of them had for the other’s species as a whole. They’d spent hours talking in great length about anything and everything that had come into the maiden’s mind, she’d asked numerous questions well past standard galactic hours of the night that Shepard was only happy to give reply to- as did Liara for her when they could spare the time. It brought them closer not just as an Alliance Commander and Prothean expert, or as would-be friends but as something perhaps a little more than both.

The memories of the longer nights, endless cups of coffee and quiet chatter between them brought a smile to Commander Shepard’s face and she kept watching Liara’s usually delicate face drift through a series of feelings before it finally settled into a furrowed, thin-lipped look of annoyance. She let her thumb gently rub over the top of the young maiden’s hand it helped calm the Asari’s otherwise racing mind and brought her from out of her thoughts. “Commander…Shepard. Sorry I, got lost in my thoughts.” This only made Shepard smile even wider and have Liara’s head tilt in curiosity.

“You do that a lot.” She mused.

“I-I do yes.” Liara huffed out a small laugh at this. “But I cannot think of how to describe how I feel. Hurt, certainly but…there’s something more. I do not understand it. While there was never going to be any friendship between Gunnery Chief Williams and myself, what she did. I feel…” The fact that such a thing eluded her speech brought fresh unshed tears to her eyes and she had to drop her gaze once more from the Commander, fearing it would make her seem weak. But Shepard however, understood the feeling all too well, and she knew just what Liara was trying to say because it was something she felt too.

“Betrayed...” The Asari maiden instantly looked up at the word that came from Shepard’s mouth and merely nodded. Betrayed. That’s exactly how she felt, she thanked the Commander wordlessly with a curt smile for clarifying her frustrated feeling on that matter as a tear rolled down her cheek and she closed her eyes to stop more from spilling freely. The tears weren’t for herself as much as they were for Shepard, the Commander didn’t deserve one of her own acting with such open and deliberate malice towards another of her crew and squad, it made her feel ashamed in a sense that it was her fault for bringing out the Gunnery Chief’s hatred simply by being aboard.

Shepard felt a sharp pain dig within her chest at the sight of the Asari maiden crying, and though she feared the overly friendly gesture would be too much she leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to the Asari’s forehead while simultaneously reaching up with her free hand and wiped away the trail left by the tear that was shed. She hated that such a thing marred Liara’s face even if it made her look more beautiful in the Commander’s eyes. Her touch did not go unwelcomed, in fact Liara lifted her own hand and placed it over Shepard’s leaning her cheek into the human’s open palm, a grateful sigh escaped her lips as she did so. “That’s not your fault either you know.” She told Liara, leaning back again to see wide azure-blue eyes searching across her own features.

Her next thought was completely irrational but it was one that made her shiver in fear…what if the Commander were to kick her off the Normandy because of what had happened? Shepard felt the Asari maiden shiver beneath her gentle touch, she knew that more often than not the young maiden over-thought things and needed reassurance from time to time. Shepard herself began fear that Liara might want to leave the Normandy, her life had already been endangered by Saren and his Geth, even by her own mother. And now that threat had come from within the same people who not only rescued her but those she thought she could come to trust and the Commander didn’t want that. She traced her hand along the maiden’s jaw line until it rested under her chin, her grip firmed slightly there before she spoke, not once removing her gaze from Liara’s.

“You’re an invaluable part of my crew, the Alliance might not bother to make it official but you are part of us nevertheless, and even the Council knows without you this mission wouldn’t even be close to where you’ve gotten us on intel alone.” Shepard told her, trying her best to once again be reassuring. “Don’t worry, the only place you’re going T’Soni is to my quarters-” Shepard stopped mid sentence to mentally kick herself for how that would sound to the maiden when she noticed the blue across her cheeks turn a deeper shade. “…Uh I mean because that’s exactly what the Doc ordered, comfort and rest. My bed will be better for you than that cot you sleep on.” She added quickly after making a sound to clear her throat.

“But Shepard that’s not…” Liara began but was cut off mid-protest.

“I’m swapping with you until she agrees you’re well enough to be walking around. I’ve slept in far worse so giving up such a small comfort to someone in greater need is no hindrance to me, personally I prefer less cushy places to lay my head- it comes with spending most of your life in the military, you sleep where you can when you can. That and I also don’t want to be on the receiving end of an unnecessary jabbing from Doctor Chakwas.” Shepard finished now waiting for Liara to accept her decision, which she did with a slight nod.

“If that is what you wish.” The corner of her lips uplifting into a half-smile.

“I do. In fact, I’m officially making it a double order.” Slight smugness edged into her tone as she let go of the maiden’s chin and crossed her arms in front of her chest, taking the typical ‘no way around what I say’ stance.

Liara gave a short but light-hearted laugh, smiling fully at this. “Yes _Commander_.” She retorted playfully dropping her empty hand into her lap she soon began fidgeting with her fingers not having anything else to say that she found wouldn’t possibly make herself look like a fool. However with Shepard’s proposal it had somehow broken the tension between them and Shepard smiled, turned around and grabbed a fresh swab and dipped it more liberally into the antibacterial solution, set to clean the plasma shot that had grazed her upper arm when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. “Can I? Please, you’ve tended to me since before we left the planet.” Liara asked her other hand open and waiting for the Commander to place the swab into it.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited first kiss...you guys knew it was coming! But will it end up leading to more so quickly? Guess you'll have to read on to find out.

She nodded her consent, drew the medical bench closer to the Asari maiden and turned herself so Liara could reach the wound. “Goddess…Shepard that’s…” Renewed concern wrapped over her face as she lost words once more to describe what she was looking at.

“It looks worse than it is I assure you, the bastard got in a lucky shot.” Was all the reply she gave, shrugging her other shoulder in a nonchalant manner, as if it was nothing drastic or of great concern to her. But Liara wasn’t convinced, her lips drew thin and her brow furrowed again as she pressed the soaked swab against Shepard’s wound. Though the Commander had applied medi-gel to it, it was only enough to take the edge off the pain and the sting of the solution biting into burnt flesh had her intake a sharp breath between clenched teeth. It was Liara’s turn to apologize, to which they both laughed at shortly after, neither lost in the irony of the moment.

Shepard made no sound or movement after that, save for her emerald eyes dancing between Liara’s touch and her face kept her well distracted and by the time Liara had finished cleaning the Commander’s wound to her own satisfaction Shepard knew for sure she’d fallen in love with the Asari maiden. Oblivious to this Liara reached for a bandage and began wrapping it firmly around the Commander’s arm, she noted happily that it really wasn’t as bad as it looked, however Shepard’s disregard for her own health did still worry her. She understood human soldiers were made of, as they put it ‘tough grit’ but it never ceased to astound her that as a species with such a short life-span they were often completely reckless when it came to endangering themselves, for any reason, not just in battles and wars; and would even seek to go out of their way in order to do so.

The only difference with Commander Shepard was that she knew the worth of other’s lives, and when she went out of her way into danger, it was for everyone but herself; she respected all species both within and beyond the Milky Way and never hesitated to put them above her own time after time. Once again it took only the slightest sense of touch from Commander Shepard to draw Liara from within her thoughts, fingertips gently brushing her wrist brought a shade of deep blue across her cheeks and Shepard certainly noticed especially when the Asari maiden tried to dip her head down to hide it.

What she heard next made Liara’s heart skip several beats, and any lingering doubt that she may end up anywhere but staying aboard the Normandy immediately evaporated from her mind. “I swear I’m not going let anything else happen to you Liara, not again, not while I still draw breath.” Her tone was hushed and yet, the Commander’s words which held their ever present no-nonsense authority were also filled with absolution and sincerity. “We need you here with us…I need you.”

“Shepard I-I need you too.” Liara replied not having missed the meaning this time behind the Commander’s words. Still her heartbeat started to filter out all other sounds from her ears from how fast it had begun to beat, she was sure Shepard caught the trembling tone of her voice but she paid no heed to the fear of rejection clawing at the back of her mind. Not when she felt a warm hand rest firmly on her good thigh, not when she watched as the other rose and took a hold of her chin to tilt her head up so the Commander could see her face once more. The Asari maiden hadn’t realised Shepard had actually drawn herself so close to her for when their eyes met their lips were bare centimetres apart. Shepard’s warm breath caressed over her lip causing hers to hold fast in her lungs and yet her body found the will to move, she tilted her head slightly more, with silent permission given Shepard wasted not a second more before closing what space was left, taking Liara’s lips in her own kissing the Asari gently.

Liara couldn’t possibly think of the amount of times that she’d become lost in her own mind about this exact scenario, and now that it was happening she could barely think at all. Her heart hammered away in her chest but she no longer heard it, a new feeling welled within her, an emotion she was unfamiliar with- a flushing heat filled her, one of joy and anticipation, and something deeper more unknown that enveloped her like a safety net…that safety net reached out for Shepard subconsciously. The Commander had rendered her all but motionless and thoughtless, and Liara surrendered herself to the moment, she sank into the soft feeling of Shepard’s lips against her own and as they shared their first tentative kiss she knew in the back of her mind the human Spectre was the only one she would ever want to be with, for however long the galaxy had left to give them.

Before the kiss could go further the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind them had both the Asari maiden and the Commander break apart perhaps more swiftly than either would have liked. Shepard turned herself towards whoever had dared to interrupt her body stiffening in a protective manner as she did so, not having forgotten that they were still dressed in the most barest of clothing. The thought of someone else setting eyes on Liara’s form outside of full uniform gave her stare a hardness that would have made a Reaper think twice, and though it was only Garrus who stood there in Med-bays entrance, he still took a step backwards despite himself knowing the Commander was merely reacting out of surprise. “I apologise for the intrusion Shepard, Chakwas had told us that Doctor T’Soni was going to be alright but I just wanted to make sure and check on you both. Clearly she has worked her wonders and my worry is unnecessary.” The Turian shifted his gaze from the pair uncomfortably looking back at the ground in front of him, not having expected to walk in on them lacking in most of their apparel let alone sharing a special moment that he now felt guilty for disrupting.

It was Liara that placed a hand on Shepard’s back gently and peeked over the Commander’s shoulder with a reassuring smile on her face, a darker shade of blue still colouring her cheeks. “I’m quite alright Garrus, thank you for coming to check on me, and Commander Shepard.” She told him having him look up from the floor and giving the Turian equivalent of one in return.  
  
“Good to know Doctor T’Soni, I was worried, we all were, with what had happened. It shouldn’t have and I also wanted to apologise to you and let you know that what the Gunnery Chief did was unacceptable.” A sternness edged into his voice at the end of his reply as his eyes drew towards the Commander, who’d yet to have said a single word. “C-sec has been notified of the incident and there’s a cosy cell awaiting Williams back at the Citadel whenever the Normandy s ready to return...on your orders of course Shepard.” Garrus finished.

Commander Shepard allowed herself to relax and she gave the Turian a slight nod in acknowledgement of what he’d said, she already put forward the call while they were waiting for an evacuation from the planet. The C-sec reply come more quickly than she’d expected, but was glad for it nonetheless. The court martial on William’s actions was a sure thing, her return to the Normandy however was out of the question, Shepard wouldn’t allow it. “Thank you Garrus I appreciate the speedy intel, and for checking up on us. Would you help me a moment Liara needs to get some rest and my quarters is where she is to go...I’ll be swapping with her until she has fully healed.” She said to him motioning to the med-bay blanket pile nearby where he was standing.

It was useless in trying to put her clothes back on not with the wound on the Asari’s leg, but she wasn’t about to have her flashed to any and all currently in the mess hall while she was being walked to the Commander’s quarters. “I’d also like to know how in the hell exactly the Geth got the jump on us back there, I thought that our long-range scanners showed green; complete empty space and that the planet was uninhabited?!” Shepard finished taking the blanket that the Turian handed her, respectfully keeping his eyes now anywhere but on either of their forms as he did so. Once the Commander enclosed the blanket around Asari maiden she swiftly slid her under armour back on and crossed to the examination table where Liara sat patiently waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing slowly at the moment as I am in the midst of packing all my stuff and shifting across an entire state to be down with my mother, so bare with me everybody. I will try for another part or two before the end of next month, but a BIG thanks for those of you who stop to read and leave kudos/comments <3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, 

Sorry this isn’t a new chapter going up, merely a short note to let you all know I am still about and still aiming to continue with my fanfics. These past couple of months have had me terribly busy trying to organize a way down to move back home in order to help my mother, her health is not the greatest and with the covid bullsheet closing borders and putting restrictions up left, right and round the twist...going anywhere when I had originally planned fell through.

Things are slowly being lifted and re-opened to other states now, I have my fingers crossed that by the end of this month I’ll be finally able to move down, settle in and get back to feeding you guys some tasty fanfiction treats! Thanks to those of you who have left kudos and comments, they are greatly appreciated, I love hearing how much you’re all enjoying my stories thus far. 

Until my glorious return to writing- there’s plenty more amazing stuff around to read, so stay safe~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction written piece, though I wrote the story, I do not own any of the characters; characters and the Mass Effect universe are property of Bioware Corp and Microsoft Games Studios.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudo's ~<3


End file.
